


Sol de la noche

by pic_warrior



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pic_warrior/pseuds/pic_warrior
Summary: Due to fate being cruel Raquel ends up in "El sol de la noche" all alone on Valentine's Day.But what happens if fate isn't just cruel and she meets the beautiful and confident Alicia there?A Oneshot about a special night 🌃
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Sol de la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 😊  
> This is my first time writing for Ralicia and writing a oneshot, so I'm a little bit nervous about it.  
> But I thought it's just fair that Ralicia gets a Valentine's story too, so I came up with this little idea.  
> Fair warning ahead, English isn't my native language so I apologize in advance for any errors 🙏🏻
> 
> I hope you like it! 💖 And happy Valentine's Day to all of you, single or not, you are loved! ☺️

**Sol de la noche**

Usually Raquel wasn't one to go out a lot or alone for that matter, but today was Valentine's Day and she was in the mood to drink and dance out her frustrations. Her boyfriend of two years left her today, out of all the days he could have chosen from he chose the “day of love". It's stupid, she never cared about Valentine's Day and still, it did bother her that he chose today way more than the fact that he actually ended it. 

They never really recovered after Raquel found him cheating on her with a girl from work. They tried to work through it, because Raquel was a fighter and didn't run away when things got rough, but in the end it just didn't work out. The trust was broken and the love was gone. 

And so Raquel found herself freshly showered and wrapped in a towel in front of her closet to find something fitting. She wanted something sexy but also something comfortable, so she settled on tight black ripped jeans and a flowy deep purple tank top with cut outs at the back before drying her brunette hair, that still has some soft blond accents in it. 

Once her hair was dry she settled in front of the mirror and took a look at herself, thinking about what makeup to do. Her outfit was pretty dark already so Raquel decided to go with a lighter makeup. Concealer, mascara and a nude lipstick was all she did. 

Going back into her room she looked for a fitting handbag and found a black clutch that had a silver strap on it so she could easily throw the bag over her shoulder. She hated nothing more than to hold her handbag the whole evening. Putting her money and her phone into the bag she grabbed her favourite pair of shoes, heeled boots, and put them on before checking herself out once more in her full length mirror. She didn't do anything with her hair, it was naturally wavy and Raquel liked it that way. She looked good. Taking her keys and turning off the lights she left her flat and went down to the street to get a cab. 

**\----------**

Once Raquel reached “El sol de la noche”, a mix between dance club and karaoke bar, she went straight to the bar and ordered herself two vodka shots. Today she just wanted to let herself go, drink and dance, that's it. 

And that was exactly what she did the last hour up until now, because now the music stopped and they were looking around for a few people who wanted to sing karaoke. Raquel definitely wasn't tipsy enough for singing in front of strangers yet so she tried to keep a low profile and ordered herself a caipirinha at the bar. Once she received her order she settled down on one of the bar stools that had a view at the stage, she liked watching the performances that came with drunken and less tipsy singers. Sometimes there was actually someone with a good voice but most times it was just entertaining to watch. 

It was fun, most of the performances were either tipsy girls or couples where you could clearly see that the man was forced to sing a romantic duet with his beloved. Some of them even hit the right notes, which was in bars like this one always a welcomed surprise. 

But nothing could have prepared her for the next surprise that came in the form of a gorgeous woman with red hair. Raquel was instantly captivated by her and that just intensified once the redhead sang the first notes to the song she picked. Ex’s and Oh's by Elle King. It definitely was something completely different to the love songs that have been sung before. This song was perfect to get the people back into the dancing mood and it worked, a lot of the people were up on their feet and dancing in no time. 

But Raquel wasn't, she was caught in a trance by the redhead with an amazing singing voice and her confident performance. Her voice was beautiful, rich and warm but also strong. Usually Raquel wasn't someone to stare at strangers, but she just couldn't help it. She was drawn to this beautiful woman, with her delicate hands, her incredible long legs and the unbelievable soft looking red hair she wore in a high ponytail. She was captivated by those indescribable eyes that shone in a mix of a mischievous and sexy spark, the pale and soft looking skin and those beautiful red and full lips. Raquel was asking herself what it would feel like to kiss those lips and to bury her hands in those long red strands of hair. 

_ “What is happening?!” _ , Raquel asked herself surprised once she realized her own thoughts and the fact that she missed the ending of the song. What brought her back to the real world was the thumping bass of the new song. 

Being attracted to women wasn't new to Raquel, she never was in a relationship with one but she had her fair share of girl on girl action back in college. What was new was how intrigued she was by a total stranger, it wasn't just a physical affection, it was something else Raquel couldn't put her finger on. 

“Hey stranger.” 

Raquel froze, she recognised that voice. So deep into her thoughts she hasn't noticed someone else approaching the bar. Slowly turning her head towards the voice she just kept staring. 

“Normally that is the moment you greet me back.”, the redhead chuckled before sitting down next to Raquel, “I'm Alicia, by the way.” 

Her smile was beautiful. 

“Raquel.”, Raquel answered, finally snapping out of her dazzled state. 

“So she does speak. What's a girl like you doing here all alone on Valentine's Day of all days?” 

“I could ask you the same.”, Raquel shot back. 

“What makes you think I'm alone here?”, Alicia asked with a smirk. 

“Well, first of all you decided to talk to a total stranger and you did sing along so I guess you're at least without a boyfriend.”, Raquel assumed boldly. 

“Bold of you to assume that I'm single, you're interested?”, Alicia asked with that fucking mischievous sparkle in her eyes. 

Raquel just snorted at that and watched Alicia order two vodka shots. 

“Bold of you to assume I'll take a shot with you.”, Raquel said. 

“You will though, won't you? I felt and saw you staring at me while I was up there.”, Alicia countered back. 

“No you didn't, you couldn't see me with those stage lights shining into your face.”, Raquel stated hastily but realised pretty fast through Alicia's growing smirk that she delivered an indirect confession, which made her blush. 

“Aww, don't be so shy. I know I'm looking great, no shame in appreciating that.”, the redhead said with a wink, while shamelessly letting her eyes roam over Raquel’s body. 

“To appreciating beauty.”, Alicia said, while lifting her shot glass. 

“Cheers to that.”, Raquel said and clinked their glasses together. It was weird, but she took an instant liking to Alicia and her straightforwardness. It was refreshing and surprisingly not annoying at all to her. 

“Dance with me!” 

And Raquel hadn't even time to answer when Alicia grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the dancefloor with her. She was shocked upon the electricity that went through her arm from the place Alicia placed her hand.

“You know, you could have asked. This was kinda rude.”, Raquel said playfully with a raised eyebrow, to shake herself out of the sensation. 

“You don't want to dance?”, Alicia played along. 

“I didn’t say that, but maybe I don't want to dance with you.” 

“Ayy Raquel, you hurt my feelings. I hoped you'd like to dance even more when you knew it was going to be with such a beautiful woman like me.” 

“You're so full of yourself.”, Raquel shook her head laughing. 

“Can you blame me?”, Alicia asked while twirling around. 

“Shut up and dance with me!” 

That made Alicia laugh and Raquel loved the sound of that. 

“You're a feisty one, I like that in a woman.”, the redhead said and pulled Raquel a little closer so they were dancing together. 

**\-----------**

They danced to several upbeat songs and had a few more shots in between, they were laughing and enjoying the music, both beyond tipsy at this point but not blackout drunk. Raquel somehow wanted to remember this night. 

Suddenly the flicking lights around them changed to a moody red and the music turned to a slow dance track. Alicia looked at Raquel with questioning eyes, letting her decide if she was up for it. Raquel got lost in those beautiful eyes again and walked towards the redhead as if pulled by a magnet. It felt inevitable. 

As soon as Alicia saw Raquel walking towards her she grabbed her hands and put them around her neck before pulling Raquel closer at her hips. Now their bodies were touching and it overwhelmed Raquel’s senses. They fitted together as if they were made for each other. She closed her eyes and simply swayed with Alicia to the rhythm, enjoying the closeness and the music and also avoiding to get lost in those dark eyes again. She felt Alicia’s eyes on her, it made her blush and so she hid her face in the redhead’s neck, inhaling her scent and feeling the soft vibrations of Alicia's small chuckle. 

“Don't get shy on me again. You have no reason to be, you're a gorgeous woman yourself.” 

Raquel pulled back a little and looked into the redhead's eyes again, seeing nothing but honesty in them. Alicia softly put a stray strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. The tension between them got thicker as time went by. 

“What are we doing here?”, Raquel asked softly. 

“Hmm, we're having fun and enjoying each other's company, nothing more and nothing less. Unless you want to, of course.”, the redhead said with a seductive wink. 

“Gosh, you're really too confident.” 

“Maybe... But isn't that what secretly attracts you to me?” 

“Who says I'm attracted to you?”, Raquel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You, or better said your body. The way you react to me, I can feel it.”, Alicia whispered. 

“Your senses are awfully off today then.” 

“Are they really though or are you playing hard to get?” 

“Who knows...”, Raquel shrugged with a smirk. 

“I'll find it out for you today, trust me.”, the redhead shot back with a wink. 

When the song ended the stage lights turned on indicating that it was time for a new round of karaoke. 

“Hey... Can you sing?”, Alicia asked with a mischievous spark in her eyes. 

“Don't you dare!”, Raquel exclaimed but the redhead had already grabbed her and pulled her behind herself towards the stage. 

“I hate you.”, the brunette whispered into Alicia's ear as she was selecting a song. 

“No, you don't.”, Alicia chuckled and gave Raquel the second microphone before pulling her into the middle of the stage. 

“You're doing the lower part.” 

“To which song?!”, Raquel asked but knew it a second later when the first notes of “Something Stupid” resonated through the room. 

The brunette threw the redhead a look saying  _ “Really? That's so cliché.” _ , but only got a wink in return. 

Raquel really had to concentrate on not getting lost in Alicia's voice and to stay in her own harmonies, that turned out to be even more difficult when Alicia kept looking into her eyes. Suddenly it was just the both of them in that moment, in that song. Nothing else mattered around them, they were totally lost in each other. 

When the song ended and the applause started Raquel blushed again, not liking to be in the spotlight at all. 

“Kiss!”, one person shouted and soon all the people around them chanted “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”. 

Before Raquel could even start to explain that they weren't even a couple Alicia grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate but short kiss, that shot pure electricity through both of their bodies. 

The crowd was cheering when they left the stage. Alicia led her back to the bar before letting go. 

“I shouldn't have kissed you just like that...”, the redhead started. 

“True,”, Raquel interrupted her, “you could have given us a few more seconds.”, and with a smirk Raquel pulled Alicia into another kiss. 

This one was just as passionate but slow at the same time, they caressed each other's lips before opening their mouths more to explore each other fully. And it was like fireworks were erupting inside of them. 

“Wow.”, Raquel breathed out when they pulled back for air. 

“Yeah.”, Alicia agreed before smirking again, “guess you really just played hard to get.” 

“Oh, shut up!” 

“Make me.”, the redhead challenged and Raquel complied gladly. 

Kissing Alicia felt familiar, like coming home, like those lips were made to fit perfectly with hers and Raquel asked herself if Alicia felt it too. But she hadn't asked herself for long. 

When they pulled back for air Alicia leaned her forehead against Raquel’s and smiled. 

“Do you feel that? The electricity and how our bodies fit together perfectly?” 

“Well, it's kinda hard to miss.”, Raquel chuckled. 

“I can't believe what I'm about to say but I won't sleep with you today.”, Alicia stated. 

“Pretty presumptuous of you to think I'm that kinda girl.”, the brunette shot back amused. 

“Well, you would be with me because you couldn't say no. I mean, look at me.”, the redhead shot back confidently. 

“Ayy Alicia, you really have to step up your wooing. This overly confident thing alone isn't doing it for me.”, Raquel laughed. 

“Oh, trust me, I'm gonna get into your pants sooner or later. But I'm feeling like this here could be something special and I don't want you to be just another girl.”, Alicia admitted. 

“You're a fast learner.”, Raquel teased, before getting serious again, “I feel the same though.” 

“Would you dance some more with me then, guapa?” 

“I'm going to do just that.” 

And so Raquel got pulled once again by Alicia to the dancefloor where they kept dancing and kissing through the night, both happier than they have been for a long time. There was just this instant attraction and connection to each other, this force that just pulled them together like a magnet.

Maybe it was fate, maybe it was luck, but it was definitely the start of something beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this little oneshot 🙈  
> Please let me know what you think down below, I appreciate any kind of feedback as long as the tone stays friendly! 💖 
> 
> I'm also writing on a Zurena story called "Our Own Little Oasis", maybe you like to check that out too if you haven't seen it yet. It's my first shot at a longer story 😉
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as well under @pic_warrior.


End file.
